Coiffure pour une Rosée
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: UA - Un après-midi banal pour Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. (Petit OS sans couple).


**Coiffure pour une Rosée**

**―**

Installé devant le grand miroir de sa salle de bain, la petite fille aux cheveux rosés âgés d'une dizaine d'années se demandait quelle jolie coupe pourrait la magnifier en cette chaude journée d'été. Elle avait rendez-vous au square avec ses amis et était déjà en retard, ce qui ne plaisait jamais à Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait toujours une excuse, excuse souvent fausse cela dit.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête à gauche comme pour s'aider dans sa quête, et sursauta en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir violemment sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

**― **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend, s'énerva Sasuke.

La rose était plus que surprise par leur effraction. Jamais ils n'étaient venus directement la chercher. Ils se contentaient de l'attendre à l'endroit où ils devaient se retrouver, en s'amusant à deux en attendant qu'elle daigne les honorer de sa présence royale. Elle se reprit rapidement en se levant et en se postant devant eux, les mains sur ses fines hanches dans une position sévère.

**―** Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

**―** Par la porte. Déclara Naruto comme si elle était la chose la plus stupide qu'il eût jamais vu.

Elle ne répondit que par un coup de poing qui renversa le pauvre Uzumaki. Tandis que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions, Sasuke lui expliqua que, en partant au travail, ses parents avaient dû oublier de refermer la porte derrière eux. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se rasseoir sur son petit tabouret devant l'évier et de se regarder méticuleusement.

**―** Mais tu fais quoi ?

– Sasuke, je suis une belle jeune fille, et j'ai besoin d'un minimum de soin. Se vanta Sakkura en rejetant sa belle chevelure derrière son épaule. Je me demandais juste quelle coiffure je pourrais me faire, étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup que j'arrive à réaliser.

**― **T'as qu'à te faire des tresses !

**― **Mais Naruto... Maman est parti et je sais pas en faire toute seule...

**―** Alors on s'en va, viens on va jouer. Décida Uchiha.

La rose refusa catégoriquement en boudant, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait sortir décoiffée comme elle l'était sans être victime des moqueries des autres enfants. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sasuke s'arma d'un peigne et commença à coiffer rapidement mais efficacement les doux cheveux de la fillette. Naruto et Sakura regardèrent bizarrement leur ami, apparemment hautement choqué par son initiative. Voyant leur regard fixer sa personne, il répondit à leur question muette disant qu'il avait prit l'habitude de coiffer sa mère auparavant. Alors que Sakura souriait tristement en se remémorant le passé tragique du brun, le blond lui sourit et s'empara également d'une brosse pour s'occuper de la partie droite de la tête de son amie.

Elle les regarda à travers la glace, et sourit tendrement en sentant leurs gestes délicats et affectueux. Ils tenaient à elle, et ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Bien que les gestes du blond étaient maladroits et indécis contrairement à son ami.

Sasuke attrapa les cheveux présents dans sa partie pour en faire une natte alors que Naruto peinait à dénouer ses cheveux. Une petite plainte de la rose leur dévoila le manque de délicatesse d'Uzumaki qui se fit réprimander par son compagnon.

**―** Mais fais attention Naruto tu lui fais mal !

**―** C'est pas ma faute! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec tes cheveux ? Tu les as passé dans un ventilo ou quoi ? Désespéra-t-il.

La fleur rigola, rapidement rejointe par le blond alors que Sasuke soupira de lassitude. Il demanda un élastique à Sakura qui le lui tendit immédiatement et lui attacha les cheveux. Il se retourna et esquissa un fin sourire en voyant qu'il l'avait parfaitement réussie et regarda finalement son incapable de meilleur ami. Finalement, celui-ci commença à séparer les cheveux en trois mèches distinctes et à les relier. Extrêmement concentré à la tâche qu'on lui avait confiée, il tira inconsciemment le bout de sa langue. Il termina finalement au bout de cinq minutes et soupira de soulagement en s'essuyant le front – qui était complètement sec.

Haruno fit un sourire gêné en contemplant sa coiffure. Le côté gauche était méticuleusement fait, aucune mèche ne s'échappait de la tresse si bien réalisée par Sasuke. En revanche, le côté droit était légèrement plus décoiffé. La natte était un peu plus haute que celle de gauche et la taille des mèches différaient.

**―** Mais t'es qu'un abruti, usuratonkachi !

**―** Ben quoi ? Elle est bien comme ça. Bon maintenant on va jouer !

Sasuke se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Mais qui lui avait filé cet abruti heureux comme meilleur ami? Il stoppa là ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre sa main. Sakura s'était levé et tenait à chacun une de leurs mains dans la sienne en un doux contact en leur souriant de toutes ses petites dents.

**―** C'est très bien comme ça, merci !

Les deux garçons rougirent en détournant la tête pour le brun, alors que le blond se grattait l'arrière de la tête en riant. Elle les entraîna à sa suite en rigolant de leur gêne et passa la porte.

**―** Mais le mien est meilleur, annonça fièrement Sasuke.

**―** Mais elle a dit que c'était très bien non ? Donc le mien est tout aussi bien ! Rétorqua le blond en lui lançant un regard coléreux.

**―** N'importe quoi ! Regarde ton côté abruti, il penche de n'importe quel côté et les mèches ne sont même pas bien équilibrées !

**―** Tu dis que des âneries !

**―** Quelle importance que ce soit super bien, ou avec quelques fautes ? Ce qui compte, c'est que ça vienne du cœur. Leur répondit sereinement Haruno.

Les garçons se lancèrent un regard étonné avant de sourire à leur amie, arrivant devant la porte d'entrée.

**―** On fait la course ? Demanda Naruto.

Sans une parole de plus la rose s'élança à travers les personnes alors que ses amis criaient qu'elle trichait, et qu'elle n'avait pas attendue le départ réglementaire. Ils rirent en chœur en arrivant dans le petit parc de jeu.

C'était clair, ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde se séparer.

.

.

* * *

→** Petit One-Shot sans aucune signification, autrefois sur mon blog Naruto que j'ai supprimé (NS-Team7).**

**Karrow.**


End file.
